


God picks the prettiest flowers to take to heaven ( spelivia FF)

by Mostaggymf1



Category: All American (TV), FF - Fandom, Spelivia - Fandom, spencer/olivia
Genre: F/M, Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostaggymf1/pseuds/Mostaggymf1
Summary: This is based off of the show all american , this is a fan fiction and it starts off from there last scene together in the kitchen when Spencer's arm becomes re-injured. Everything that happens in this book  is fictional.All American is on the CW app, or netflix!Enjoy!!!started: August, 20,2020Hit 1k: September,20,2020
Relationships: Coop/Patience, asher/alone, billy/ laura, grace/micah, jordan/simone, layla/alone, spencer/olivia - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

Spencer POV:

One second I was on top of the world and the next I was dropped back down onto it face first.

I looked at my arm in disbelief, what the hell?

No no no no! This can't be happening right now!

Everything was supposed to be alright, I was going to train over the summer and look out for liv if she needed me. I don't know what to do , my whole body stands stock still I don't even blink.

Liv hear's the crash turning around, but when she does the orange juice on the floor isn't what she's worried about, I know she's scared for me. I hear her take a sharp intake of breath before she gets off of the couch.

I turn slightly to look at her my arm feeling numb, I know because I have my other hand on said arm , but I don't feel it at all. I close my eyes not wanting the tears to drop but I'm to late.

I fall back leaning against the counter as I break down in the middle of the kitchen, I was just getting back to who I used to be. I know I ain't perfect, but I'm not a bad person either. I look at the ceiling crying out,

"Why me god?"

Liv comes beside me rubbing my back and I hug her not really wanting to cry in front of her like this, but I know once I'm done this emotion will be out of my system. I hug her tighter as I close my eyes trying to forget my painful reality for just a few minutes being in her arms.

Her presence calms me, I really don't know any other words to describe it. The only other person who has a spirit like she has that I know is my mom. She's the highlight of my life, and she will always be there for me.

I for some reason am able to feel similarly about Olivia, and that kind of scares me. I don't want to mess up what we have going, but I do want to be there for her on a deeper level.

I want to be with her in my free time, or when I'm busy, whenever honestly. When I look at her, I know that i'll be alright and that I will be able to make it through whatever is happening, but this time I don't feel that way.

As I sit against the counter, I realized that there is glass on the floor, I open my eyes leaning back out of her arms and I lift her up placing her on the counter. She gasped when I grabbed her waist, but I put her down quickly before she could move out of my grip.

"Glass on the floor, I'll get it." I said bending down.

"Spencer, you can't you're arm. You sit here, and I'll get it up. And please spare me the male ego and just do what I ask for right now. You know we have to go to the hospital right after, you can't prolong it anymore."

I nod at her as I do what she said and sit on top of the counter without arguing this time, it's not an ego, I just don't like not being able to help her in any way. She doesn't need to clean up behind me. I can clean up behind myself. She's not my mom and even with my mom I don't like to make her clean more than she has too.

It's just a habit from when I was younger, she would be in the kitchen sometimes for hours making us dinner, and I would come in and see all of the dishes left behind, I would on instinct start washing them so she wouldn't have to wash them.

I guess I'm just used to helping everyone else before I helped myself. Can't do that anymore, so what's my purpose here then?

If I'm not going to play football, I won't be able to stop the board from tearing down the school next year and then my whole hood will hate me. Then Dillon will have to go to some magnet school, I can't do that to the people I love.

That just ain't in me, I get off the counter leaning on my good arm as I do and walk to the car. Liv follows close behind me, she just had to get our phones and her wallet just in case we needed anything while we were out.

I didn't expect to be coming back but Liv said I should be home in no time and even though I have doubt's , I want to believe it because it's coming from her.

I nod my head at her as she tells me she already called my mom. I blank out the entire ride my mind not allowing me to see past the glass breaking at my feet and the feeling of nothingness in my arm right now.

I look at the door handle wondering if I should just do everyone a favor, but I quickly think against it. I know this is going to be temporary but it feels like this pain will never go away.

I just lost my dad man, football was the only way I felt connected to him, here's to a year of sitting on the sideline with coach Billy again.

"I'm over this shit man, why can't I just be happy? I don't ask to be in any of this shit! Why can't I be happy Liv!"

She looks at me shaking her head, "I don't know Spencer. But what I do know is that you are strong, you have gone through something like this before and you fought through it. Look at this time as a way to fix you're mistakes from the last time and do it again. You might have to fight harder this time, but you will prevail. You have too, because what will Dillon do without you? You have to fight for him, and for your mom. You have to fight for me, okay? We all need you're strength. As long as you fight for yourself, we'll never stop fighting for you either, got it?"

I just look at her, and slowly nod my head. She winks at me, giving me a sad smile , as we exit the car.

Here goes nothing.


	2. 2

Olivia POV:

I quickly put my keys in my car , but I keep missing the slot because my hands are shaking too much. I take a deep calming breath, and try it again now is not the time for me to have an anxiety attack this was about Spence not me.

Once I get the car to start, I quickly pull into traffic hoping no one is behind me when I'm pulling out. I'm in too much of a rush to look, releasing my foot off of the break. I put my car in reverse as I made a too wide turn. I've never really been able to drive ,and Spence usually mocks me for it, but he doesn't say anything this time, letting me know a lot is on his mind. I hurry to the hospital once I'm back in my correct lane, pulling into the parking lot now I rush to lock the doors behind myself.

I've been doing it ever since the accident, I don't know why but I'm kind of paranoid and traumatized from it all still to this day. I let my mind wander as we walk into the entrance. I need to keep an open mind though, so that I could stay positive for Spence, he only see's the bad in this situation right now and I don't know if there is any good myself.

But I at least have to act like I do, for his sake.

"Hey, my name is Spencer James and I'm here for the reinjury of my arm."

A/N; I don't know the actual doctors name, so I'm going with Ivy, cool? Cool.

"You had Ivy a few weeks ago right? Head over into this room while I go and get her." The nurse leads us into an on-call room off to the side quickly getting up from her seat. I walk ehind Spencer watching his reaction to the urgency in the nurses voice when she was speaking to the both of us. He's not showing me anything right now, but I know his strong exterior will melt away over the next few days and then he'll come and talk to me telling me how he's really feeling.

I sit down in the chair opposite of the standard hospital bed when we hear yelling out in the lobby. We hear Dillon screaming Spencer's name. I look at him and nod going togo get Dillon out of the hallway and into the room with us.

I walk out the door , closing it behind me as I do and start off on my quest to find Dillon, he runs up to me as I turn the corner crying. I rub his back softly, seeing Micah is here with him letting me know he was safe and okay. 

Good, Spencer didn't need him traveling here alone lord know's how worried he would have been. I look at Micah shaking my head softly as I do , and he just looks down at the ground. I don't know how bad he hurt his arm this time, but when I left he still couldn't feel it at all, that's not good news.

I bend down into a squat next to Dillon to look him in his eyes as he wipes his face, "Hey everything is going to be alright , okay? Spencer is alright, he just can't feel his arm that's all. Don't cry Dillon, you know that would break his heart seeing you crying over him."

He nods at me sniffling and I stand back up reaching for a tissue off the counter, but Micah comes up beside me handing me one, I nod at him in gratitude and bend back down to Dillon's level to give it to him.

"Come on, wipe your face and then we can go see Spencer okay?" He does as I ask gently wiping his own face and I nod throwing the napkin in a small trash been that was near by us. All three of us start walking back to the room where the nurse left me and Spencer last time.

We reach the room , and I open the door quietly just in case. When Dillon see's Spencer though, he loses it again, and starts crying. My heart wrenches for him, wishing I could do something to take his pain away. He doesn't deserve to have to go through so much in his younger years. Spencer doesn't either, but we all can't live a good life, then there will never be any rags to riches stories. Stories like that humble you, stories like that are needed.

He runs up to Spencer , jumping onto the bed with him hugging into his side as tightly as he cries his eyes out. At first he was shocked to see Dillon jump up onto the bed, but once he realized he was crying, he hugged him almost immediately trying to comfort him. I looked at the brothers with glassy eyes due to my own tears. I was trying to desperately hold back myself.

Micah pulls me into his side rubbing my shoulder oftly as he gives me yet another napkin to wipe under my eyes, catching the few tears that fell without me noticing. Spencer looked over at me shaking his head,

"I'll be alright Liv, I don't want yall to make this a bigger deal than it is. Micah, is my mom still at work?"

He nodded, "She heard about your arm though, and she's leaving early at 10pm. She told me not to tell you, but it's too late now. We were planning to have a dinner with you and Dillon tonight, explaining how we are dating."

"Dillon, let's go to the vending machine real quick okay?" I figured Spencer and Micah needed some time alone to discuss somethings or ground rules I guess. I know how passionate he is about his family, but hopefully he will be able to accept Micah with open arms even though he'll never be his real dad.

He nods, "Spence, you want anything? Coop gave me $20 before she left. My treat?"

At that moment we all smiled at him, he's just a kid after all.

"Nah Dill, that's your money, spend it on you." He nods , and I open the door leaving Micah and Spencer to either sort it out or hash it out.

Either way, they will come to a solution that works for everyone.


	3. 3

Spencer POV:

Liv and Dillon left the room, I gave her a look when she suggested going to the vending machine with him knowing what she was trying to do with me and Micah. She's always trying to fix people, but I don't need fixing. The only thing that does is my arm which is why I'm here, where is the doctor anyway? It feels like I've been here forever.

The hospital has always creeped me out, that's why I never came. We never had the money anyway and with my mom being a nurse she would just take care of us at home. Micah sat down in the chair that Liv was in earlier sighing quietly,

"What happened?" I looked at him surprised he even asked honestly, I thought we were going to sit in this awkward silence until they got back.

"It was fine then I was opening the fridge but , when I reached for the orange juice in a pitcher the next thing I know I couldn't hold it because my arm went numb."

He nodded, pulling his phone out and calling someone on it, so much for a conversation right? Guess that was over. When I heard the other person though, I mentally duhed myself of course he was going to call mom and tell her what happened.

I don't know why I thought so lowly of Micah, I mean he's never even given me a reason too. He was persistent, consistent and when dad passed he was my moms rock when she needed one. He's a good guy, I just have trust issues. A fucked up childhood of gang life and you're dad dipping out with no goodbye will do that to you, but I'm going to get help.

Just need to figure out what's wrong with my arm first.

I leaned back farther onto the bed , resting my head against the wall and pulling one leg underneath me.

"You're mom's on the way, she said don't worry and that everything will be alright." I nodded at him knowing she was going to say something like that, but I'm calm. I know at this point there is nothing I can do to change the status of my arm whatever that may be to make it better and I'm slowly starting to accept that.

When I had to get surgery on my arm , I had accepted within myself that if it didn't work, that there wasn't a problem with being paralyzed I would just have to get used to it. It was one of the hardest things I had to deal with, aside from my dad passing. All in the span of 4 months everything is drastically happening to me, I don't know how to deal with all of it.

Micah steps out of the room with his phone on his ear talking to my mom I assumed, I closed my eyes trying to picture me and my friends on an island or something. I needed to just keep calm, and this and Liv were the only way to do that.

The door opens and I wait for Dillon to come and sit beside me still keeping my eyes closed, but he never does. I hear the chair rolling until I feel someone touch my arm. 

That's weird , I can feel my arm now. I look down opening my eyes to see Doctor Ivy, with a massage machine hooked onto my arm. I stare at her in shook as she writes down some notes asking me questions,

"Spencer, it's not good that you are here. Micah told me what happened outside and I came in to see if you could feel my touch but you couldn't. I left and came back with this machine, do you feel this?"

"Yes" I say worried this might be a bad thing since she checked off a few boxes on her paper. She pushed the button on the machine and held it, raising up the intensity level.

"What about this? Does it feel the same but just harder,or no difference?"

"It feels like my whole body is vibrating." She turns off the machine telling me to lay down quickly.

I do as she asks and she starts to power the shock machine behind the desk in the room. I looked at her with a confused glance trying to figure out what's going on, but nothing. She said zero to me as she kept a calm face plugging in the machine. She puts a mask over my face and in a few minutes my eyes are closing on their own.

Anesthesia.

{10 hours later}

I come back to my senses in a different room, this room is bigger and it has a few more chairs in it, is this a permanent room? Or after surgery room?

I looked around some more seeing that it's 12:00 in the afternoon now, damn how long did that gas take me out? I thought to myself, I tried to get up but there were a few cords attached to both of my arms. Doctor Ivy came in with Dillon chewing some gum , I saw the pack in his hand and I smiled or tried to the best I could with the gas still wearing off.

"See Dillon, he's awake now and he's alright. I'll leave you too, thanks for the gum."

"No problem Doctor, thanks for saving my brother." I looked at him sadly, I don't think I'm saved.

She gave him as sad smile as well, "No problem." she says copying him. I look at him as I reach one of my arms out,

"Come here kid. Give me a hug, how long was I out?" I asked as he stepped into my arms smiling down at me,

"You've been in surgery for about 3 hours and you were asleep for about 7 so you do the math but you were out for a long time. Mom's out there talking to Micah, she wanted me to see you first. Should I bring her in"

"Yeah, go get her for me."

He nodded walking away and I pulled myself into a sitting up right position, I wonder what type of surgery I had because I feel fine. I pulled on my gown not see any type of marks or scars but I let it go hearing my mom's footsteps near my door.


	4. 4

A/N: Early update to celebrate this book being #3 in anytime <3 Love you all, comment what you think!!

-xo,Steph.

Liv POV:

"I think I'm going to get the skittles , what do you think?" I smile down at Dillon as he puts his hand on his chin thinking.

"I think....I'll get the gum." I looked at the spearmint package knowing I probably needed it bad right now. Spencer had just woken up from his surgery and me and Dillon were back at the vending machines for the second time today.

"Okay, one gum and skittle coming up my treat!" I shook my head at him quickly but he pressed the cash button before I could put my card into the slot paying for both of our treats.

"Just say thank you Olivia, it's only gum." he said shrugging and I hugged him whispering in his ear, "Thank you Dillon, next vending machine trip is on me alright?"

He nods as we walk back to the waiting room, we see doctor Ivy and she hugs Dillon leading him into the room with Spencer to talk to him so he would see that he was alright. Dillon was a visual learner so he wouldn't take our word for it when we asked him too.

Trust issues will do that to you though, I can't even blame the kid.

As he walks away I go to sit beside Grace in the waiting room. I expect to sit in silence but she speaks bringing me out of my thoughts,

"Thank you for driving Spencer here, you two always look out for each other. I know that when he's not able to have me he has you , so thank you for that as well."

"It was no problem, I just hope he's alright. I know it's going to take him a few days to talk to me about how he's feeling but that's just Spencer in general for you." She nods at me putting her arm on my shoulder.

"Yes my son is very guarded , but he always comes around. It's like he has the perfect timing on things sometimes." Just as she finishes Dillon comes back out to the waiting room calling for her.

"Mom, Spence said he wants to see you!" I smile at her as she winks back at me getting up. I sigh back into my chair laying back slightly. I see Micah coming down the hall and I walk to him needing something to do while I waited for the family to have a reunion and talk.

"Micah, can I speak to you really quick? I just have a few questions." He says yes as we walk outside to the railing looking out at all of the cars and the busy highway that was right off of the hospital. LA never stops, so I'm not surprised when no one batted an eye at the both of us standing on the employee only rail.

I speak first since I asked him and not the other way around, "So, the James family huh?" He smiles nodding his head as he drinks his coffee.

"If you had to describe them all in only one word, what word would you use?"

He tilts his head back answering immediately, "Strong, I've thought about this a lot. There family has been through a lot over the years and they are still able to walk around with bright smiles on their faces lighting up everyone else's day. They are strong separately but they are the strongest when they are together. No doubt in my mind, strong."

I looked at him kind of mesmerized by his answer, I didn't think that he would have taken the question and thought about it so deeply. I don't know he just doesn't strike me as a person who spoke a lot but he proved me wrong.

Don't judge a book by it's cover kids!

He looked down at me asking me the same question back, "Since you asked me, what word would you use? And hey, you can't use mine. I know it was the best answer but I'm sure you can come up with something that's in the same ballpark I guess."

I push his shoulder at his mocking tone, "The same ballpark huh? Okay well give me a minute, I've never really thought about the question." I leaned into the rail as I thought, there were so many words that would describe them but I decided on my word speaking up as I stood up straight again.

"Deep." He looked at me smirking right before he laughed out loud.

"What Olivia? That was the best you could do?" I shook my head at him , "They are deep in the sense of their core values, personality, perseverance, compassion, how they treat others, it's all tied into that one word. It's easy for the unintelligent to mark it as simple." I said to him, shrugging and smiling back at me he responded.

"Our sarcasm matches, I thought you were one of those stuck up preppy girls who are too good for everyone. I laughed because he wasn't the first and he wasn't going to be the last either.

"I know and I thought you were quiet! How were we both so wrong am I right?" We laughed looking back out into the stars but his phone rang as mine vibrated; we both checked our phones.

Grace was calling him and she texted me telling us both to come back so that we could speak with Spencer now. We gave each other a look before we walked back through the automatic sliding doors, I walked ahead of Micah in a rush to get there since I haven't seen Spence in almost 11hours now.

I was nervous when Ivy came back out telling everyone that she was taking him into the surgery room last minute because she was afraid some of the nerves in his arm wouldn't be able to be fixed tomorrow when he was planned to have his surgery anyways.

I went into the room , seeing Dillon get off of the bed. I look down at Spence, my eyes getting cloudy bad thoughts hitting me out of nowhere. I don't know what really came over me but I just started to lose my shit as I cried pulling a chair beside his bed. I put my head down resting it on his bed sofly beside his injured arm, but he used his other arm to rub my hair softly calming me down slowly.

I looked up at him holding a napkin in his hand as he winked at me and I just blushed taking the napkin out of his hands.

"Come here Liv, we've been through this once we can go through it again okay?" I nod getting onto the bed with him like I did the last time he hurt his arm. He leaned his head on top of mine as I wiped under my eyes quietly.

This is all we needed I thought, as I heard his soft snores above me making it very hard for me to want to move but I did tuck a pillow where my head was holding his up


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for getting me to 104 reads in 11 days with only 5 chapters🥺🥺🥺
> 
> You are all very loved and appreciated by me❤️
> 
> Oh yeah,
> 
> A little birdie told me a new chapter is being posted on Wednesday, you didn't hear that from me though🤭

Spencer POV:

I wake up with the pillow on my cheek, and I'm cuddling with it like it's a person. I quickly move not wanting to deal with anyone walking in on me cuddling with a pillow like it was my childhood stuffed animal.

I sit up in the bed wiping the crust out of my eyes, the medicine must have knocked me out because all I remember is talking to Liv and telling her to get in the bed with me. Oh well, I can't change it now, it's a new day.

Positive vibes only, lord knows I need it with everything that may be going on with my arm. I silently send a quick prayer up for my mom and Dillon's strength and her bank account. I know these hospital bills could really take anyone out, they were ridiculously high. I lay back down in the bed looking at the clock , 8:00 pm, I don't think anyone can visit past 7 so I just try to relax and go back to sleep.

It doesn't work though, so I turn on the TV that was in my room watching Rick and Morty to fill my time. I've watched almost five episodes now, and it's only 10:00 pm, I sigh frustrated with myself for falling asleep during the visiting hours but I get over it as I turn on the TV sick of the noise that it brought into my room.

I try and reach for my phone that was on the table, but the cord that's in my arm is stopping me from being able to get it, I keep trying as a nurse walks in and finally gets it for me. I nod my thanks at her and I tell her verbally as well.

"Thank you."

"No problem, how's you're arm feeling? Any soreness or pain yet?"

"No ma'am , it's doing alright at the time being. How long do you think i'll have to stay here?"

She gives me a look and I speak ahead of her,

"Can I get an honest answer please? I just miss my bed that's all." She laughs quietly checking the machine that was hooked up to my body writing down some notes at the same time.

"I would say the longest we would keep you is Monday, it's Saturday if you don't remember by the way."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You are very welcome, have a nice night Mr.James."

"You too." I said stretching my arms realizing that she changed the cord to one that was longer so that I was able to do more and reach for more things by myself. I liked her already, but even with her kindness, Monday couldn't come fast enough for me.

I opened my phone getting on Instagram, but I stopped when I got an incoming facetime call from Liv her name popping up at the top of my phone screen and I smiled softly as I answered it.

"Hey stranger, how've you been?" She said looking at me smiling. I just shook my head acting like I was in a bad mood.

"You left me, making me think that the pillow I was holding was you, that's not right Liv." She gave me a look before she laughed, only her ponytail showing in the camera now. I smiled softly at her laugh,

It was beautiful, always has been and it always will be to me.

"I was at the hospital earlier checking on my friend ,what about you?" hearing her call me her friend confused me for a second but I shrugged it off,

"Um, I'm still in the hospital right now so who really wins?" I say smirking as she gives me a sad smile, I shake my head at her "Don't give me that look Liv, it's just going to be a few more days. My nurse said that Monday was the latest they could keep me, so that's good news."

"Yes it is , will you be cuddling your pillow again tonight?" I rolled my eyes at her bringin the phone down to my stomach so that she could see me flicking her off with my injured arm.

"Yikes the injured arm? You have such a way with your actions Mr.James." I stared at her, not saying anything back, her soft brown eyes that held you hostage when you talked to her, but not me I don't mind talking to her at all.

The way she expresses that she's happy by her hands, talking a lot, and smiling at you like you put the moon and the sun into the world just for it. It gets me everytime I look at her.

"Why thank you Mrs.Baker, I assume that's why you love me so much-" I hear her gasp at my statement but I just laugh it off, there's no way were thinking the same thing right now.

I choose to not continue that conversation seeing as it kind of got awkward after I laughed. She gave me a confused look before telling me to hold on. I said sure not knowing what she was doing, but she barely puts me on hold when were on facetime , so I think nothing of it.

"Shit, Spencer have you talked to Coop yet?" I gripped onto my phone tighter worried that more gang affiliated people were coming after her again.

"No, why wassup with her?"

"She's here.."

"No she's not, she has a tour to this summer 27 shows. What are you talking about?"

"Spencer No, I know but she can hear us. She just facetimed me and I added her to our call, here she comes."

I watched the screen as it said connecting and then I saw my best friend's face pop up onto the screen along with Liv's being in the top corner. I stared at her smiling a bit as the worry set in, I know she would try to come back from tour, but I won't let her. The constant beeping of the machine behind me is getting on my nerves, so I unplug it as I talk to Coop.

"How's my best friend? She's been such a superstar I don't even know how to reach her anymore!" She stared at me shaking her head,

"Spencer what the hell is wrong with you! You could have died in that surgery and I wouldn't have known a thing! "

"I'm sorry alright? I just didn't want you to worry. I'm stable now and everything will be alright. I get out of here tomorrow or Monday. Don't leave your tour. I will face both of you sperealty tomorrow."

I heard her snicker at my words and I just flicked her off too before ending the call. Almost immediately after she texts me,

"You want to talk to Liv alone awhhhhhhhh!"

I texted her back before putting my phone on the table,

"Shut up coop, love you."

"Love you too simp for Liv!"

I laughed quietly before turning over and going to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow I'll wake up and it will be time for me to go back home.


	6. 6

Olivia POV:

I plugged my phone back into the charger not needing it anymore now that Spencer hung up. I am looking forward to his call tomorrow, I don't know whether he's ready to open up to me or not yet, but I'll keep trying anyways. Asher taught me one thing, and that's if you push too much it could feel like the only person that they have is pushing them away like everyone else did.

I don't want Spencer to feel that way because I know how that feels. Hell, I lived with it for a few years now, being there but not feeling like I was really there. I was always in the shadow of Jordan since he was the 'better twin'. I know I shouldn't hold that joke from when we were eight years old against him, but I don't know whether to believe him and just accept my fate? Or just come out of the shadows with everything I was going through, but my OD did that for me. It's alright though, at least they saw a glimmer of what it felt like to be in my world everyday for a few days at the hospital.

I turned onto my other side not wanting to think about those things anymore, I mean for crying out loud those are heavy thoughts and I'm about to go to sleep, I need to clear my mind so that I don't trigger any of the nightmares that I've had in the past. I take a deep breath before I pray silently in my head, only saying "Amen" out loud. I clear my mind and go to sleep peacefully.

*9:00 AM the next morning.*

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating behind me, without looking at the name because I was still half asleep, I answered the phone thinking it was going to be Jordan asking to let him in again since he was out with Simone last night. I assume everything went well since I didn't get any panic texts or calls from him.

Good for him, lord knows he deserves it with everything that's been happening to him. I thought.

I answered the phone with a groggy voice, "Key's under the mat Jordan."

"Um, Liv? This isn't Jordan." I heard laughing on the other end of the phone and I put my hand on my forehead realizing I was talking to Spencer,

"My bad, just woke up. How are you doing?"

"I take it Jordan didn't come home last night?"

"No sir, he didn't."

"Ugh, then he must be with Simone, that means everything went along with the plan."

"Yeah, I'm happy for him."

"Not me, she doesn't deserve him...I think he should be with Ripley."

A/N: If you saw that live between Daniel, Mike and DaVinci, you'll know what I'm talking about here , LMFAO.}

"That girl was going to ruin his life Spencer!"

"She didn't have enough time, you're right, but I still don't like Simone." I could hear the pout in his voice and I laughed not knowing what else to say, he was ridiculous.

"You are something else Mr.James."

"Yours." He whispered , but I don't think I was supposed to hear it. I still took in a shocked breath not knowing how to respond, I mean guys are so confusing!

One day he acts like he doesn't like me and chases Layla and the next he's next to me in the hospital bed practically cuddling me into his side. Ugh! Men !

I still smile at his words though, even with all of the turmoil I have inside about his mixed emotions and signals, we'll just have to talk about that later.

Later in your book is never. My subconscious said and I shrugged, fine maybe I just wanted to forget that I heard anything and move on , is that too much to ask?

"Liv? Are you still there?"

"Yes sorry, lost in my thoughts, you know I haven't been up this early since prom night."

"That's why you were always 5 minutes late to Sandersons class in the morning, I just thought you did it on purpose."

"You counted how many minutes I was late everyday?" I say smirking into the phone not wanting to give how cute that was away to him just yet.

"Yeah, I thought maybe it's her sleeping schedule, but nah you just like being late." My smile dropped at his answer, well I guess it wasn't so cute after all.

"Well I really called you to 1) Ask about Jordan and 2) Ask can you pick me up, they discharged dme at 8 , but I wanted to give you some more time to sleep since this is our summer. I don't want you to wake up that early on the first day."

I blush at his words, he's probably in pain, but he suffered for another hour so that I could get some sleep, he's so thoughtful and strong, he's compassionate and caring and selfless when it comes to the people he loves, and that's what I love about him. I don't want to rush anything and put myself in the category of people he loves , and if I did it would be because he loves me like a sister.

Nothing else, at least from what he's shown me today with this call.

"That was sweet, I'm getting ready now. You will only have to wait for about twenty more minutes and I'll be there."

"Don't rush, I'll be in the same place when you do get here."

"Can't wait to see you." And then he hung up , like those words alone didn't take my breath away and make my body freeze in shock.

I snapped out of it smiling like an idiot all the way into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and then my hair. I just pulled it up into a high puff not wanting to do much else with it and then I was off to the hospital to get what was mine.

Well at least in my head what was mine's.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for getting my book to 207 reads in less than 2 weeks, I am extremely grateful for each and every one of you!
> 
> I will be uploading every Saturday from now on, If I can't I will let you all know before hand!!
> 
> But since we hit , 200+, I'll be doing a double upload this weekend, do what you may with that information....
> 
> -xo, Steph!

Spencer POV:

I'm putting on my hoodie when I see Liv come into the room, she rushes to my side to help me finish putting it on since I was struggling without my other arm. She holds the other side of my body up and I wrap my uninjured arm around her holding onto her since she was putting the other in the sleeve of my hoodie. Once she was done, I still held onto her not wanting her to leave me in her alone any longer than I already have been, I missed her.

"Thanks Liv it would have taken me forever by myself."

"Welcome, let's go I know that this place gives you the creeps. Where do you want to have breakfast?"

"Just home, can you make me some eggs?"

"Omelette scrambled or over easy?"

"Come on Liv, you know me."

"I know I know omelette , but I thought maybe staying in the hospital this long changed you" she joked and I glared at her.

"Nah, I'm fine since you're here now I can battle off the weird vibes that this place gives me."

She gave me a look that I couldn't read before I opened her door for her.

"My lady" I said and she smirked,

"Am I really now?"

"You've always been, there were just some distractions in the way..."

"Hmm is that so?"

"Yes ma'am , now about those eggs?"

"Oh shit, my bad I forgot you haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon after surgery. Let's go!"

We headed home only stopping at the necessary lights that we had too. We pull into the driveway and see Jordan's car, I sigh looking at Liv as she smiles. I just know she's going to question him like crazy while she's making my omelette, he probably will want some too and she'll be making both of us breakfast.

That's how it is almost every weekend, but you know it's normal to us so I don't mind it. I usually do the dishes when I first got here, but they insisted that I used the dishwasher. I finally started using it and haven't stopped since, it really does make the dishes take a significantly shorter amount of time.

I walked into the house heading straight for the kitchen needing something to snack on while Liv makes my breakfast. I stand beside the fridge having flashbacks of when I dropped the orange juice pitcher even though everything is all cleaned up now, and I know that I have Liv to thank for that. She probably knew that I would be going through a hard time right now, but this time I have her to support me. I didn't last time because she was dealing with Asher and everything that he was doing to sabotage himself.

Whatever, it's cool because we were both distracted. That's the only way that I let that relationship slide. I was on his side trying to get Liv to be more understanding to him, but when he pulled that shit at the cotillion, I said fuck all of that.

How dare he try to embarrass her after she was just given an award, like he was drunk or high that night? He didn't look like he was either, but for his sake I hope that he was so that he didn't pull that bullshit with an untainted and clear mind, now that's really what would be embarrassing.

Olivia walked into the kitchen hanging her keys on the wall with the hooks where everyone puts their keys in this house, except for me because I don't have a car. I looked at her as she smiled back at me softly opening the door of the refrigerator and getting out the egg container and the shredded cheese. I got out of my chair wanting to do something , I would feel like a bum if I didn't help her in any way that I could. I walked into the pantry getting out the salt and pepper and some garlic powder since I put it on everything anyways.

I sit the seasonings beside her while she gets out the pan that she's going to make the omelette in. I go back into the pantry and get the olive oil , since I don't like cooking spray, I would rather use olive oil because it's better for you in so many other ways.

I went behind her and sat the oil down beside the pan turning on the eye and pouring about a table spoon and half in the pan and moving it until the bottom of the entire pan was coated in a thin layer of oil. Doing your pan like this will make sure that none of the egg sticks creating the perfect omelette for yourself. Liv always struggled with the even layer of oil and cracking the eggs so I always helped her with those parts.

I stood beside her reaching over her arm to help her crack the egg that was in her hand currently. She was peeling it like it was a hard boiled egg which made me smile, she always got egg shells in the bowl, but she was best at the cooking part, I was best at everything else.

I walk closer to her, standing behind her again now, wrapping my injured arm around her waist while I cracked the egg with the other. I hit it on the side of the bowl and it broke in half evenly and I let both the yolk and the egg itself. I wrapped my now free hand around her as well since she was shaking slightly,

"You need me to turn the heat on?"

"No, I'm okay, thank you for cracking the egg, I just need to stick to cooking huh?" She smiled looking to the side at me since my chin was on her shoulder now.

"No no, you just have to practice it that's all, I've had seventeen years worth, so you could say I'm a pro."

"Thank you again Spencer, for everything."

I looked at her trying to break down what she meant by that but her face coming closer to mine stopped my thoughts all together.

What is she doing?

A/N: I wrote this chapter in less than 30 minutes, so if it's bad let me know and I'll update tomorrow too since I think this one is bad!

Love you all and stay safe!!

-xo,Steph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys wtffff, thank you all so much , next chapter is coming out in less than 5 minutes ❤️‼️
> 
> -xo,Steph  
> Best fandom ever‼️‼️


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating today!! I will do better for you guys, and update tomorrow, I'll try to update twice but if not another update is coming Wednesday
> 
> Thank you for all of the support so far 🥺❤️
> 
> -xo, sorry writer Steph

Olivia POV:

I looked at him only having to turn my head a little bit because he was resting his chin on my shoulder. His body behind mine kept me warm, but I didn't shiver because of the temperature, I shivered because of how close we were at the moment.

"Thank you again Spencer, for everything." I said without thinking it through, I know that he was probably going to try and calculate what I said, but at this moment I don't care. I just wanted him to know that I do appreciate him and that he was loved. You could honestly never tell someone enough.

I leaned towards him as his eyes widened slightly at my action, I kissed him on the lips as I turned all the way around to wrap my arms around his neck. Both of his hands were on my waist now, but he took one away to cut the eye on the stove off. I don't know what to say once I pull away from him, it honestly takes me a few minutes to speak but when I do I end up rambling.

"I know that now may not be the best time, but I don't want to hold anything back anymore. Seeing how quickly everything in life could tumble down when things were going back to normal made me realize that nothing in this life is promised. I don't want to live my life for others anymore. I'm growing into my true self and you are a big part of that. You inspire me everyday with your dedication and hard work and through it all you still come out in the end as the same person. I'm proud of you Spencer."

"Liv, you already know how I feel about all of your progress and you know how proud I am of you.. Your right life is short, but I don't want to rush anything..I mean we're amazing friends, but I have been wanting to be more than friends with you since we met at school. I know that I chose Layla over you , but that's because I was just trying to fit into my "role" at beverly. I wasted all of that time, because I should have been with you. You fit me like the missing puzzle piece that was under the couch the whole time we were looking for it."

I nodded once he was finished, he was right. The only difference between us was our distractions names, Asher was mine and like he said Layla was his. Even though me and Layla are friends , she did me so dirty when Spence first came to beverly. She knew I liked him, and when we got into the hot tube, Jordan had to come in with the thought of us being siblings.

After that thought got intrioudced into my head, there was no way that I could find it in myself to like him anymore, I mean for fuck's sake he could be my step-brother and I would never allow my life to become some twisted sick Wattpad story.

{A/N: period Liv.}

"So what are we going to do? I don't want to mess up our friendship either but I don't want to have to hide my feelings anymore because it's draining honestly."

He smiles looking down at me , "I know Liv, we'll work this out okay?"

"Okay."

"You trust me?"

"Is there a reason that I shouldn't?" He laughs at me and I smile back , good it better not be.

"No baby, have I given you one?"

"Hm baby, that's cute and no you haven't so yes I trust you."

"Good. I mean, I only took a bullet for you... I don't know if that means anything.."

"Fuck you, you know it does!"

"Would you really?" He asked, leaning closer to me again, I lost my train of thought focusing on his lips that are less than an inch away from my own..

"Liv?"

"Huh.."

"You okay? You look a little.... dazed like you're lost in your own thoughts. Something we need to talk about?"

"Ummm, we can start with why your trying to tempt me knowing Jordan is in the house and could walk in at any moment?"

"Tempt? I don't do that baby..mostly because I don't have too, I keep my word."

"Why are you talking like that?" I asked because his voice got deeper and deeper as he spoke, or maybe I'm so out of it that I don't even know what I'm talking about? What was he doing to me?

"Like what Liv?" I stared at him , my eyes almost fully glazed over with lust. Almost.

"You're trying to get in my pants!" He smiled laughing as he put his hands up showing the sign of surrender while he backed away from me.

"Wait no, come back!"

"No ma'am! My stomachs touching my back so I'm going to finish cracking the eggs and hopefully you can still make me that omelette?"

"Shit Spencer, of course I'll make the omelette for you still. Get off of me!"

He laughed at my distressed face as he spoke, "I'm not on you Liv remember? I walked away a few minutes ago!"

I rolled my eyes turning the eye back on and mixing the cheese and seasonings into the eggs now that the eyes are heated and they finished cracking the eggs in the same bowl.

I put the pan back on the eye and I pour the eggs in once the oil is heated up. I make sure that I pour in the middle of the pan so that the omelette will be able to cook evenly and lay flat so that I can flip it without any breakage of the egg.

I take it off the eye now that it's finished and turn around to reach for a plate, but Spencer grabs my waist holding one out for me already so that I don't have to get the step stool like I do every other time since I'm short.

"Here baby, thank you." He said as I put the omelette in his plate. He lets go of my waist walking to the other side of the island to sit in the chair, but not before making sure to give me a kiss on the cheek, another way of showing his gratitude.

"Your welcome, now eat so that you aren't hangry when Jordan comes down. We have to tell him about us today, I don't want to hide you from anyone."

"Yes ma'am."


	9. 9

Spencer POV:

I was getting up to put my plate and fork in the sink when we heard Jordan come down the stairs. I looked at Liv wanting to know how we were going to do this since it was her brother. This might be weird for them , more so than me, so I didn't want to say anything that she wouldn't like. She just shook her head at me walking to the fridge, I guess we weren't saying anything right now then. I shrugged it off not thinking anything of it when he came and sat down.

"Hey Spence, what are we going to do about your arm? I'm sorry I wasn't able to come last night, I had a lot going on.."

"Your good man, I know you all are here for me, how's everything with Simone? I know you wouldn't have left me for no good reason." I smirked at him as his cheeks tinted slightly red.

"Yeah, we're good now..I think that she finally understands what I feel for her and why I've done everything that I did...I guess you could say it was out of love...well- nvm I don't even know what I'm saying."

I looked at Liv who was smiling back at me, we both shared a knowing look because we feel that same way about each other..I guess me and Jordan have a lot more in common than I thought, I mean we're brother's but both of our love life's have been almost non-existent.

Excluding Ripley for him, that was a fling so in my mind, those don't count. Just like my fling with the booster's daughter , what was her name? See I don't even remember her name so she doesn't count.

"Jordan, I'm so happy for you I know that you two will make great parents for the baby and I know that it was hard for her to break down her walls for you as well. So, just take it easy on her for me okay?"

I nodded agreeing with what Liv said, I mean women are able to repopulate the whole world, you should respect them no matter what. I hate that some people disrespect them because of their body type, or the length of their hair or stupid shit like that. In my eyes, Liv was amazing and damn near perfect. And the only reason I didn't call her perfect is because we all have our flaws, but I know that she's perfect for me.

Just me.

"I will gosh, you think I would fuck this up when I just got her to trust me again? I think she should move back in , but her parents came around and they decided to let her come back but I don't want her or the baby around that environment because it could be toxic..her mom is....... I don't know, intense to say the least."

"Look Jordan, her mom is kind of intense, but that's her mom. That is also going to be the babies grandma, whatever places she chooses she's going to be looked after and taken care of. I personally think she should live here too, but she might want to lean more on her family at times like this so either way, you have to accept her decision and to do that you have to trust her judgment." I said looking him in the eye as I shrugged knowing that I was right and he had nothing to go against me with.

"I do trust her judgement, but she's so independent that sometimes it can handicap her when all she has to do is ask me and I'll come no matter what..."

I nodded at him feeling where he is coming from and how overprotective he is of her, the women and pregnant for crying out loud who wouldn't want the best for her right now? Then Liv spoke breaking through the both of our thoughts..

"She is the leader of her life, and I know that it might be frustrating but once the baby comes she won't anymore so just give her this time alright?!"

I never would have thought of it that way...I knew that it was different for a woman when the baby is born, so I stopped responding showing her that I understood and agreed with what she said.

"Spencer, you have to be with me on this? I mean we don't have a title right now, but I consider her my girlfriend and I just want the best for her!!" I just looked at him shaking my head , he rolled his eyes at me as he looked back and forth between me and Liv.

"Just because you two like each other doesn't mean that you have to agree with what the other says...it's okay to have your own opinion."

"It is." I said smiling at him slightly,

"So with that being said, now that you guys know I know can you stop faking and agree with me Spencer?"

I laughed at Liv's face , she looked so embarrassed, and I don't know how to feel but I'm happy we didn't go through with that talk essentially coming out to him since he already knows. I responded to Jordan by wrapping my arm around Liv's shoulder smiling softly as I did.

"No sir, I really do feel the same way."

"Come on man, it's no simp september.. And you're failing dramatically I might add!"

"Just admit you're wrong Jordan.. Then we can start another conversation...sometimes you're too stubborn.. I hope that's not something you're going to teach the baby!" Liv said smirking and I shook my head at the sibling banter that they always throw around, I'm glad things aren't awkward around us, I don't know how we would have gotten out of that grey area.

"Fine, I was wrong! Are you guys happy?"

"Yes I am, very actually.." Simone said as she came in the door with a cinnabon in her hands and a milkshake in the other.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here, I thought you were moving back into your parents today?"

"Well, they wanted me too, but I want to stay here with you guys... you've always stood by me even after I lied and that means a lot to me..I know that I can trust you all to keep my secret with that being said...the baby is 5 months today and I want you two to be the godparents!"

"Woah, you don't want to run this by me first?" Jordan said, smirking and we rolled our eyes at him, asshole!

"Just kidding, we talked about it last night, I love you guys and I know that you will do what's best for the baby in our absence. So what do you say?"

His boy-like happiness is contagious so we nodded, Liv hugged Simone,while I dapped up Jordan and then we switched.

"Thank you guys for trusting us, we'll do whatever we can for the baby whenever we can."

"This does mean a lot guys, thank you so much." Liv said basically mirroring my words.

"Ah hush, you guys are welcome!"


	10. 10

Simone POV:

We were talking in the kitchen as I sat down watching Jordan eat. When I came in and he was telling Spencer and Olivia I was surprised to say the least, he's very stubborn and I wouldn't have expected them to get that type of response out of him. I kissed him on the cheek after we all got done hugging and then we ate breakfast like normal. I already had McDonald's so I didn't want anything, but I think Olivia and Spencer may like each other? I could be overthinking this, but they keep giving each other a look while they wash dishes and I know that look, Jordan has given me that look many times and I had to keep rejecting him because I thought that was the best thing to do but I was wrong.

See I can admit that as well, but I was only trying to help him in my defense! Anyways this isn't about me or him.

"Jordan, can you help me get some bags out of the car?"

"Yeah, be back guys"

We walked to the door, his arm around my shoulders as he kept me close to him, I can admit that I missed him, living in that hotel by myself for a week or two was pure hell. I wanted to text him so many times and tell him how much I missed him and I wanted to come back but I resisted because I thought I was doing what's best for him when I left...oh well you live and you learn!

We reached the door and he opened it for me, and I said thank you , while he just nodded. Once we got far enough away from the house , I asked him..

"Hey, do you think Spencer and Olivia might like each other?"

He didn't say anything and I stopped walking looking up at him as he tried to hide his smile,

"Yeah baby, they do. Their dating now apparently or something along those lines?!"

"Fuck you Jordan! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey hey now, no more cursing around the baby and I just found out this morning myself!"

"Oh okay, I guess you get a pass, let's go!"

We walked back into the house without the "bags" and Spencer and Olivia looked at us weird,

"Um, you guys need more help with the bags?" Spencer said, giving us a very confused look.

"Bags?" I said confused and I could have slapped myself duh the bags I said I needed Jordan to help me with.

"Okay , I just wanted to know if you two like each other so I went outside and asked Jordan , honest!"

We all laughed as Jordan wrapped his arms around my waist caressing the baby bump, he's so sweet..I don't know what I did to deserve him. I know our baby is going to grow up loved because we love each other and the people around the both of us love us as well.

"Um, yes were dating I guess?" Liv said looking at Spencer who just shrugged, I looked at Jordan smiling softly, love that for them!

"Okay, don't let us stop you. We're going upstairs , I'm happy for the both of you!" I said taking Jordan's hand and pulling him with me up the stairs, but of course he stayed behind me just in case I tripped or anything so that he could catch me, a true gentleman.

"Don't have fun guys." Jordan said, giving them a glare and Spencer nodded while Liv blushed. I hit his chest softly, "Leave them alone, let's go!"

"Okay fine , bye guys and I'm serious."

"Bye!" Liv said smiling at us, as Spencer turned around to finish putting up the dishes, they left our view as we went higher and higher up the stairway and I was happy that they had each other , we all went through things and I'm just glad that they'll be there for each other now. I stopped at the top of the steps needing to take a few breathes, these stairs always took me out even before my belly was this big, I held tight onto the rail just in case I leaned forward too much and fell. Jordan had his hands on my waist holding me up right now , helping my breath even out slowly. We start moving again, and I say thank you to him, his only response was a kiss on my cheek.

We walked into his room and I laid down on the bed, his bed is always so soft I blame it on the memory foam, it almost compels your body not to get up and when you do the instant loss of the body warmth you had created is gone. That ladies and gentleman is a different type of pain.

He lays down beside me, turning on the tv and taking off my sandals, I stopped wearing sneakers last month , because my feet are swelling so much, I have to wear sandals only now. I hate this.

The tomboy in me was screaming when I couldn't fit into my nike air max pro 370's!

I got up needing to use the bathroom , I went into the bathroom and as I was washing my hands, I saw the hard drive with Jordan's highlight reel on it in his drawer.

Like I said, he's the sweetest.

I came back out of the bathroom hearing yelling and then I notice that Jordan isn't in the room anymore,

"What the hel- heck?" I said not wanting to curse in front of the baby anymore than I already have

"Jordan?" I yelled, but I got no response, I went downstairs and the sight in front of me had me confused

"Who is she?" I said looking at a brown skin girl with bronze hair , she was beautiful, but besides that she was wearing sneakers something I couldn't do...I don't know what else to say so I turn around and go back upstairs, I'll just take a nap before I say something that I know I'll regret later.


	11. 11

Spencer POV: 

Jordan and Simone had been upstairs for a few minutes, and I didn't think anything of it since me and Liv were just down here drying the dishes and putting them up, when a knock sounded on the door...

I looked at Liv as she went to go get it but I told her to stop, is she crazy? She has no idea who could be behind that door and she was just going to answer it without a care in the world? No way was I letting her do that while I'm around, I would ask her what she was thinking, but now isn't the time! 

I pulled her arm putting her behind me, and then I walked to the door, of course she was close behind because even though she won't admit it , she's stubborn just like Jordan.

One of the many things they had in common.

I looked out the window first, and it was just Kia, I opened the door letting out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding, she scared the shit out of me.

"How can you just pop up like this? Kia , you scared the shit out of me. How did you even get here?"

She laughed walking past me, nodding at Liv and I wonder why they didn't hug? Are they not cool or am I missing something? I can't think about that right now, I'll just add that to the list of things I have to ask Liv later.

"I came to see Jordan , and stop worrying for no reason it doesn't look good on you.."

I glared at her , "How would you know what looks good on me or not Kia?"

"Let's not go there okay Spence, is Jordan here? I really need to ask him something.."

I look at Liv, and she went upstairs to go get him, I turned back around to look at Kia who was still staring at the stairs that Liv went up. I decided I would bite the bullet and just ask Kia now if her and Liv had any problems.

"Hey Kia, are you and Olivia cool? You guys didn't say anything to each other when you walked in...did something happen while I wasn't around that I was not made aware of?"

She laughed throwing her head back and I just sent her a confused look which I bet made her laugh even harder because she was wheezing now.. I shrugged dropping the subject because Liv was coming back down the stars.

"No Spence me and Ol-"

"Forget it. Jordan, she wants you." I walked away from her grabbing Liv's hand as we went out back to the pool giving them some privacy. I still wonder what she came all the way over here to ask him though..it must be important because Crenshaw is almost thirty minutes away from here.

I'm taking off my shirt to get in the pool when it gets caught on my arm, "Baby, can you come help me take my shirt off!"

"Yeah, coming."

Liv came over trying to find where my sleeve was since my shirt was practically all the way over my head, once she found it , she slowly lifted my braced arm to pull the shirt out from underneath it. 

The shirt over my head now, I kissed her cheek thanking her and throwing it on the chair when we heard Simone yelling for someone. We both rushed inside confused on why she was yelling if Jordan was in the house with her? 

We came back inside to see Simone giving a death glare to Kia before she stormed off back up the stairs. I looked at Jordan who looked at the stairs confused just like Kia. 

"Yo, what happened? We heard Simone screaming and come in to you two just standing there? What if she needed something, and Jordan what are you STILL doing down here? Go get her now! Kia whatever you have to ask him, can it be another time, he has to take care of Simone right now."

"Yeah, don't even worry about it anymore, we were just done talking anyways, congrats on the baby Jordan...even though it would have been nice to know before I made the thirty minute trip over here."

"Sorry Kia, I'll take you home in a few minutes, I just have to check on Simone right quick." We all looked at him like he was crazy which he was for even thinking that he was going to make it out of this house alive if he told Simone that he was taking Kia home, especially after the reaction she just had.

Then Liv jumped in to save the day, like she always does, "Hey Jordan don't worry about it, I'll take her back home that way you can stay here with Simone just in case she needs anything."

"You sure? You alright with this Kia?"

"GO JORDAN! " was all she said shaking her head and smiling softly, I looked at him with wide eyes because he still wasn't moving.

we all said in unison this time "NOW!" 

"Okay okay, I'm going , thanks Liv love you forever! Okay bye and pray for me."

We all walked out the door and heading to Liv's car but it was locked. She searched her purse and realized the keys were in the house, "Hold on , my bad guys."

She went to go get the keys and I just stood there with a calm silence between me and Kia, until she spoke answering my question from earlier,

"I don't think Olivia likes me because we used to date, and I know that she has a crush on you. You just need to let her know that there is a -5% chance of us ever getting back together. She just needs security, and I know you can provide that."

"Thank you Kia."

"Your wel-"

"Found them!" Liv said coming around the corner smiling as she unlocked the car. We all got in and I let Kia sit in the front with Liv, even though Liv gave me a weird look when I sat in the back I shrugged it off. To me it's not a big deal, and my mother always taught me ladies first no matter what so I live by that.

We make it to Kia's place and I get out opening her door for her and walking her to the door. I see her uncle Phil and I dap him up, we make small talk and then I turn around to go back to Liv's car.

I open the passenger door and get in, I look at Liv who has her head down on the wheel like she was sleeping.

"I can drive if your tired babe."

"Don't babe me Spencer, let's just go home I can drive." I looked at her confused on what I said wrong, but I let it go looking out the window instead of furthering a conversation when she was in a bad mood.

"Ok." I said as we pulled out of the driveway heading back to the house, what we find waiting for us would be worse than how we left it.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, working doubles all weekend , don't have time to update. Will upload twice this week to make up for it!
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe and well, much love !
> 
> -xo,Steph

Olivia POV:

Why am I mad? 

Spencer and Kia are only childhood friends and they dated, but I shouldn't be jealous because he's mine now and he would never do that to me.

So why am I starting to second guess him? 

Maybe because of how well he interacts with her family, and with her. It's like they are still dating sometimes. He walked her to her door, greeted her uncle and hugged her goodbye, I just look like the ride she used to bring her back home.

And that doesn't sit right with me at all. 

I'm usually not the jealous type, but when Layla stole Spencer from me, I've always had my guard up when it came to her. I never knew that she was capable of that, but when she did I just took notice and distanced myself from her slowly.

He was walking back to the car, and I just put my head on the steering wheel counting to ten, I didn't want to snap on him for Layla's actions, but every time I think about it, my blood boils involuntarily.

1.....2.....3.....4.....5.....6....7....-

"I can drive if your tired babe." He said forcing me to stop at 7, involuntarily I snapped back at him quickly.

"Don't babe me Spencer. Let's just go home I can drive." I regretted it as soon as I said it, but there's no taking it back now, so I might as well stand on what I said. I'm lost in my thoughts when he responds after a brief silence in the car...

"Ok." 

I start to feel even worse , but I know there's no point in apologizing now that I've already upset him. We'll just figure it all out when we get back home. Or so I thought.

We pulled into the driveway to Simone and Jordan arguing outside. I put the car in park, and I hop out Spencer right behind me. We walked closer towards them, and I see the tears coming down Simone's face, what did Jordan do?

I looked at Spencer, and he grabbed Jordan taking him inside, while I took Simone to my car getting some tissues out the glove compartment to wipe her face. She thanked me , wiping softly on her face so she won't mess up her makeup and I smiled sadly at her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened? How did you guys get like this in the 10 minutes that we've been gone?"

"Jordan's an inconsiderate asshole!"

"Dang it, I'm not supposed to curse in front of the baby..."

"Sometimes, but what did he do this time?" I said laughing at her cursing, she was always so put together, I'm glad she knows that she doesn't have to pretend with me.

"That girl came, and I was calling him but he wasn't answering. I went downstairs and saw him just talking with her. She was smiling but he wasn't, but that doesn't mean anything. He left me to go and talk to her , and I don't even know who she is. I don't know why he just couldn't tell me that he needed to step out for a second? Then I wouldn't have been left in a frenzy when I didn't see him!"

I nodded as she was speaking, yeah he should have told her. But this may just be Simone's hormones taking over because this situation wasn't that deep, but you never tell a women especially a pregnant woman that she's wrong. So I said what any other person who has a brain would say.

"Yes he was in the wrong, let me go talk to him okay? You know guys don't understand some of our reasons for being mad sometimes. Give me a few minutes okay? But in the meantime, let's get you back inside. Do you want a snack or anything?"

"No, I'm good can you just help me up the stairs? I always get dizzy when I try to do it by myself."

"Yeah sur-"

"No, I got it, look Simone I'm sorry okay? I didn't know you would be upset that I didn't tell you I needed to talk to someone right quick that's my bad. Please forgive me?"

I looked at Spencer who winked at me , and I smiled he is a mind reader after all..

"Just help me up the stairs and maybe I'll think about it."

I smiled at her and she just nodded at me while Jordan held her waist helping her up the stairs. I walked to stand beside Spencer and he wrapped his arm around me. I was shocked honestly, but Spencer and I could never stay mad at each other for long. Seeing Jordan and Simone made me realize how stupid I was in the first place to even get mad at him for being a gentleman.

He was raised right, and I'm just not used to that.

I looked at him as I turned all the way around so that I could give him a full hug and he kissed my cheek.

"Promise me when you get pregnant, we won't have petty arguments like that?"

I froze in his arms, I didn't know he wanted kids....with me? I pulled back from him, but not all the way. Just enough so that I could look in his eyes, 

"I didn't know you wanted to have kids?"

He smiled down at me, "Does that scare you Mrs.James?"

I blushed slightly at the nickname, Olivia James...that does sound good..

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to say anything like that. Took me by surprise that's all."

We walked upstairs to his room, we laid on the bed and watched vampire diaries. I've already watched all of the seasons, but he's just starting so I said I would re-watch all of them with him if he wanted me too.

I put my head on his chest while he turned on hulu and started the series from the very beginning. I realized how much of the series that I didn't remember because it was so long ago, I was glad that I decided to watch this with him. He was running his hands through my hair as we watched the last episode of the first season now. 

When the credits came up he said he needed to go to the bathroom so I got up moving my head off of his chest. I stretched while he closed the door , not thinking anything of it when his phone started ringing, 

"You want me to get it?" I said yelling from the bed hoping he could hear me from in the bathroom.

"Yes , thank you."

"Welcome."

I picked up the phone seeing it was an unsaved number, I debated with myself if I should answer it or not, but I ended up answering anyways.

"hello?"

"Um, is this Spencer James' phone?"

"Depends on who's asking." I said with an edge to my voice. He's healing right now and he doesn't need any drama to mess with him while he is .

"His dad's sister. Yolanda." I paused not knowing what to say when I hear the bathroom door open.

Spencer looked at me and I froze, 

"it's- it's your dad's sister, Yolanda."

He froze not knowing what to do as well, we just looked at each other unmoving until she spoke on the phone. 

"Spencer this is important, can we meet at 5 today? I came in town and I didn't know you guys still lived here. I'm so sorry that I missed the funeral but I didn't even know he died until Wednesday! How could no one tell me? My own brother! But that is neither of our faults, he needed me to do one last thing for him when he did die. He left some things behind for you and Dillon."

"Where?"

"Clean eats off rodeo?" He looked at me and I nodded letting him know that I would take him there.

"Ok. Five it is." Then he took the phone and hung up tossing it on the bed. I went behind him to give him a hug, knowing that he must feel wrecked right now. I can only imagine how his aunt feels. 

I would lose my shit if my brother died and no one told me until a month an half later too. She had every right to be mad.

"Can you come with me Liv? I'm going to need you."

"Of course, you don't even have to ask." I said rubbing his back up and down softly, were going to get through this. Whatever this is..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys! Three uploads in one week? 😉❤ This is to makeup for my inconsistency. Back to the regular schedule next week!

Love you all and hope your staying safe during these scary times !

-xo, Steph!


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FRIDAY, yes I know finally an upload , I will explain everything at the end of these two chapters put together! -xo,Steph, enjoy!!!

Spencer POV:

I move to get up but remember Liv's arms around me and stay seated. I sigh laying my head on top of hers that already on my shoulder. The softness of her hair making me want to take a nap. She slowly brings my body down onto the bed making sure that I don't hurt my arm in the process. I have a doctors appointment in a few days, and I don't know whether I should be worried or if I should not worry about it? Now that I'm thinking about it, I need to ask Liv if she could go with me because my mom has to work, I need one of them their the only one's who will keep me in my right mind while I go.

I look at her as she gets up to get the cover from the bottom of the bed, she's so beautiful I thank God for placing her in my life at this very moment and every other moment that we have been fortunate enough to spend with each other. 

She completes me, I found the other half of my heart in her the first half already belonging to Dylan and my mom. I feel like I've known this for a while, but I don't know when I'm going to tell her...it's really heavy and I don't want things between us to go to fast, so I guess I'll wait until I feel like the water on the coast is calm enough for me to express myself.

"Liv, thank you for everything that you have done and that you will do for me. I don't know if I say it enough, but you are very much appreciated and you are needed." She smiled at me, her eyes got glassy but I saw her blink them away before she laid back down beside me with the cover. 

"Your welcome Spence. Listen , it's 3 now I think you should get some sleep before we go meet Yolanda, yeah?"

I nod my head agreeing with her, stretching my good arm out towards her letting her know that I wanted her to take a nap with me. She tilted her head to the said as if questioning herself whether she should lay in my arms or not, but I didn't let her finish her thought process as I moved into action. I need to move quickly so that I could catch her off guard because she has quick reflexes. 

Leaning forward I take her arm into my hand and move my hand up towards her shoulder softly almost in a caressing way , making her lean closer towards me and then I go in for the kill. I quickly remove my hand from her arm and wrap it around her waist and pull her body into mine. She gasp in shock, I move a few pillows under her head so that she has something to lay on , but she moves them in front of me instead. I open my mouth about to reject the pillows, but she takes my hand, putting it on the bed palm up and lays her head on my arm. 

I smile softly at the feel of her soft curls on my arm , her skin was just as soft as her hair if not more. I don't know how long I've wanted to be in this moment with her, but now that I'm having it I don't ever want it to end. I turn closer into her as she brings the cover over my shoulder.

With the way that she's sitting, the cover is over her head because she's laying below me and I know it sounds uncomfortable, but I almost immediately start feeling sleepy. I take one last look at Liv in my arms, and I hear the faint sound of her snores as I fall into my own slumber. 

*2 hours later , because I suck at writing 😘*

I wake up to Liv being gone, I look around the room trying to figure out where she could be when I see my phone light up. I see a message from Liv and open in immediantly, it reads as follows:

Liv💚/ Hey , wake up sleepy head, I had to run out for a few but I will be back just in time to meet your aunt yeah?

Me: Yes ma'am, and I don't want you to have to compromise your plans, if you're busy I can always ask Jordan or something?

Liv💚/ Foolishness, be home in 2 minutes, be ready Spencer James!

I smile at her message and go into the bathroom, I freshen up and then walk back out putting on my shoes, slowly this time so that I don't put to much pressure on my arm, not anymore than I need to that is. I hear the blaring beep of Liv's horn outside and I move quickly in the room jogging down the steps so that I can reach her and when can head off to clean eatz where I'll meet my aunt Yolanda for the very first time.

I lock the door behind me since Jordan is out with Simone, and then jog to the car. I sit in the passenger seat looking at Liv who was wearing some ripped jeans and a blue crop top with bows on the shoulders. She looks beautiful...should I tell her? I mean now isn't the best time to tell her something like that , were kind of in deep shit right now so I'll just wait.

"You ready for this?" She says looking at me as she puts the car in park for a second , giving me time to change my mind , but I grab her hand that's on the wheel and kiss the back of it. I love how supportive she is, "Yes, I am no backing out now?" 

She smiled as I kissed her hand and once I was done speaking she started the car slowly backing out of the driveway. 

"Yes sir, as you wish." She said as we started on the road now, I stare at our surroundings. I ended up zoning out the whole ride until I saw the clean eatz sign ahead of us, I look at Liv as she pulls into the parking lot, but she just squeezes my hand in response silently willing her strength into me, and I appreciated her so much for it.

God only knows how much I needed it right now.

We get out the car after she parked in the back and I start walking inside, but Liv stops me point to something behind the building. I look over and see a woman with hazel hair, and she also had the eyes to match. I looked at her mesmerized, it's my aunt and I only knew this because my dad would talk about her all the time, how she was his little princess, and how he had to always protect her from boys in school.

She looked up almost at the same time I looked her way and it felt like there was a magnetic field between us pulling us towards each other and I cautiously started walking towards her. I assume she wasn't sure of me, so she stayed in her place, but I didn't mind because I had Liv with me and I know that I would be safe with her here.

"Yolanda? Aunt-"

"Spencer , what the hell I didn't even recognize that was you! I thought I was going to have to pepper spray you and kick you in the balls! What are you even doing back here?? I thought we were meeting in the restaurant not outside? This isn't some drug deal Spencer, this is my brother were talking about!"

"Woah relax Ight? I didn't mean anything by coming back here I just wanted to know if it was you or not and he was my dad, you don't think I'm hurting too? I mean I went to the funeral but that don't mean I'm any more ok with him being gone than you are. You think so low of me , I don't even know why I came out here thinking I would get real answers out of you. Just don't worry about it. And by it I mean me and Dylan. Leave him out of this, he's just a child."

I turned to walk away, but Liv stopped me. I gave her a look but she leaned her head to the side giving me a stern face and I turned around giving Yolanda a look. She looked back at me with deep sadness rooted in her eyes and I caved. I mean damn, she just found out her brother passed and no one invited her to the funeral either? 

I mean , if that were to happened to me with Dylan? I would be in jail no questions asked. I walked towards her again, but this time she meets me crying in my arms. I rub up and down her back not knowing what else to do to try and soothe her, I mean I doubt she wants to be seen crying at the back of a clean eatz.. no one does honestly.

I guide her into the restaurant and head straight for the bathrooms, she goes in there to clean up but after a few minutes I send Liv in to see what's taking so long and when she comes back out I know something is wrong.

"Spence...she has breast cancer." I looked at her in shock before going into the ladies restroom myself, 

"Yolanda what??? Tell me it's not true?"

She looked at me smiling softly, "It's true Spence, listen to me your father loved you and Dylan to his death bed. He has a account set up for the both of you and it has $50,000 in tuition money for college for the both of you alright? I don't want you worrying about things like that. He had his money set up to where you both wouldn't have to worry about college bills even if you don't have him, you have a portion of what he wanted to give you whether he was here or not. I am just the messenger, and I know it all sounds sketchy right now, but he didn't tell Grace, because he wanted to do something special for the two of you. I just-" she stops talking to cough putting the paper towel in her hand against her mouth. Once she's done, she moves it from her lips but I see the blood on it before she can ball it up.

I glare at her stupidity she knew she didn't have long left and she still asked to meet me in this condition, I would rather have met her in the hospital, at least she would be getting treated?

"Aunt Yolanda. What am I supposed to do? It's like everything and everyone that I love is slipping through my fingers more and more everyday! I can't lose another person , and not you! You have to watch me graduate college with dad's money so that he can be proud! Not you Aunt Yolanda, why you?" I shouted at the unfairness that was being given to me.

The door opens and I see Liv staring at the two of us with wide eyes, she must have heard my screaming and came to check on me. I shook my head at her as one lone tear slipped out of my eyes. She walked beside me and gave me a long hug rubbing my back up and down slowly, I start to take deep breathes to calm my breathing and it works. I give her a kiss on the cheek pulling away, I look at her nodding letting her know I was alright , at least for the moment anyways.

I turn to my aunt Yolanda and give her a hug and kiss on the cheek as well, I reach into my pocket and get my phone out making sure to save her number before she said she had to go. I asked her if she was being treated and she said yes, but in Chicago , so I told her to text me when she gets on her flight and when she lands since she has to leave tonight.

We walk our separate ways getting back into the car and I lay my head back on the head rest and sigh softly to myself, Liv squeezes my hand as she starts the car as we head back home. 

Ain't that bout a bitch am I right? I thought, trying to make light out of the situation, I was honestly expecting much worse, but I'm glad it was good news rather than bad. Even though I found out she has breast cancer, it was still a good night because now I don't have to bust my ass at the diner everyday so that I can save something college, and right now I was only at 6,000 working for almost 6 months.

God works in mysterious ways tbh. I grabbed onto Liv's hand as she drove making sure that she felt loved in this moment, because I don't really know how to put into words what it meant to me that she came with me tonight. I feel like she knows though because she smiled at me squeezing my hand right back , she's my other half honestly.

word count :2,233

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n : Hey y'all very sorry about all of my broken promises, hope you all stay healthy and blessed!

I will be uploading another chapter either Saturday or Sunday yeah? Yeah alright cool,

Love you all and thank you for supporting my book even though I have very tight schedules every week. I feel like these chapters are sh!t but I will remake them when I have some down time. I have to work a double on Saturday so maybe I'll revise them on Sunday after 2?

IDK yet, but stay safe and stay well, goodbye for now my loves!

-xo,Steph


	14. 14

Liv POV: 

I pull into the driveway not knowing what to do next, tonight was filled with so many unexpected turns, I don't know if I'll be able to handle anything else. I took the keys out of the ignition and I turn towards Spence, I know he must be losing it right now, but he seems shockingly calm. He smiles at me opening the door , I guess he's taking it well maybe? You never really know with him, I mean I'm good at hiding my emotions, but he's much better at it than me. I grab my things getting out the car. I look up to see him holding the front door open for me, so I pick up my pace not wanting to let any bugs in. I smile walking past him as I say thank you to which he just nods. I give him a kiss on the cheek as he closes the door , we hear the stairs creak and I turn around to see Jordan with his hands on Simone's waist guiding her down while one of her hands are on the rail the other on top of Jordan's just resting there. 

They are so beautiful together, their child is going to be so blessed and cherished, I honestly am so happy for them it hurts sometimes.

I offer them a smile as I walk into the kitchen to make something to eat since we only went into the restaurant to use the bathrooms. I hear Spence and Jordan talking, but tune them out as I see Simone coming towards me. I move from behind the counter to meet her halfway, she's big now almost 5 and a half months into the pregnancy and she was showing. A lot was going to be different this year and it's all of our senior year. 

"Hey, can I ask you something really quick?" She said looking up at me and I nodded kind of worried about the question, why does she look so serious about this? I take a deep breath in before she spoke.

"Does this dress make me look fat? I have a skirt upstairs that I can put on instead of this if it does. Jordan keeps telling me I look amazing in anything I wear, but I need a woman's opinion on things like this you know what I mean?"

I smiled at her releasing the breath I didn't realize that I was holding when she was done. I mean she look's amazing, she's wearing a long yellow dress that reaches her ankles, but it's a shadow dress , the long part being a clear yellow drape to offset her yellow skirt underneath it. The top was yellow as well with white polka dots, she looked amazing like I said before but I know how insecurities work, and I told her exactly what I thought.

"You look amazing Simone, Jordan was right for once" I joked making her smile, she gave me a hug before walking back over to Jordan and wrapping her hands around his waist from behind. He looked back at her smiling as Spence patted his back and waved at Simone as he walked over to me.

"You cooking something?" He asked smirking at me a little, I blushed under his gaze not really wanting to meet his eyes since we both know the answer to that question.

"Yeah, I don't know what yet you have any suggestions for me?"

He puts his index finger on his chin like he was thinking, I laughed at him he's such a dork.

"We have chicken right? Let's make chicken breast with something else yeah?" He said to me and I was nodding yes before he even finished , anything with chicken. He smiled back at my response getting to work as we brought the ingredients out of the fridge placing everything on the counter , checking over it twice to make sure we have everything before we started cooking.

"Liv?" He ask grabbing my hand and I look up at him smiling softly, "Yes?"

" Do you want rice or potatoes?" I don't know what I was expecting him to ask me but that wasn't it, I thought....I don't even know what I thought. Oh well.

"Um, let's do rice? but potatoes take less time, it's really up to you i'll eat either!"

"Okay, let's cook both ? and see which one comes out the best? I've never cooked rice without a pressure cooker, so let's see how this goes?" I nod laughing softly at his worried expression, 

"I'm sure it will be fine babe, it'll all work out."

I start cutting up the chicken breast to separate them , I pull out four rinsing them off under hot water before placing them on the cutting board before me. I turn around to reach for the seasonings, but bump into Spence on the way. I gasp as he grabs my hips to stop my movement, "Woah, relax I promise the seasonings will still be there baby.." I looked into his eyes his words calming me down almost immediately, 

"Thank you." I say, it holds a lot of meaning, and I know he understands when he nods his head giving me a short kiss on the cheek. I don't know how , but he always gets me and that's one thing I love about him.

Wait- love? Could I really call what we have now love? I mean it's only been a week, but I've known him for almost 3 years now...I don't want to rush anything and I know he doesn't either, but am I being realistic with myself if I say that I love him right now?

I drop the thought not wanting to deal with any of those feelings and hard decisions right now. I just want to make it through dinner , so I start seasoning the chicken and then I put it in the oven. I see that Spence has already started the rice , and seasoned the potatoes they are both just simmering on the stove. Well, that helped me to get a move on since all we were waiting on now is the chicken. I set the timer and sit down next to Spence to let it cook.

were taking it one step at a time , I thought. Just get through dinner Liv. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

so sorry about the long lost update, a lot of things have been going down these past few weeks and my mind has been all over the place. it took me 3 days separately to write this chapter for you all because I kept getting writers block but here it is! I also didn't edit this because I know that I really needed to get it out to you guys so please forgive me for any errors , yeah?

my next one will be a lot better, and I broke my phone and won't get a new one until Nov. 18 !!!!

yes we love that for me :)!

stay safe and healthy during these tough times, I love you all! 

\- Steph, the phoneless writer :)


	15. 15

Spencer POV:

The food had just got done cooking, I've been keeping a fair amount of distance between me and Liv. I don't know what, but something seems off with her right now. I won't pressure her into telling me though, because I know that she'll tell me when she's ready too. 

*Time skip to after dinner*

We decided to watch a movie in my room since Liv wouldn't let me help her do the dishes , she shooed me away upstairs to pick which one were going to watch. Dinner went alright, nothing seemed to be on her mind since we had a conversation and she was engaged the whole time, I guess I was just overreacting earlier then?

Hard to tell.

I walk up the stairs carefully not wanting to distract Liv since I could see she was fighting with herself about something before you sent my upstairs. I finally reached the top having to walk extra slow up the last few.

I stood at the top for a few seconds , my brain feeling like it was upside down in my head , I just need a few seconds to center myself I thought. Lifting my head up slowly, I started walking down the hall to my room, I grabbed the remote off the side of my bed going to the opposite side. 

Scrolling through my Tv, I stopped on Netflix, maybe I could find something on there? I thought while clicking on the big red N, logging into my account I went to my recommended and saw ' The Umbrella Academy' and it looked like something we would both enjoy, so I clicked on it to read the description :

"The Umbrella Academy is set in a universe where 43 women around the world give birth simultaneously on October 1, 1989, despite none of them showing any sign of pregnancy until labor began. Seven of the children are adopted by eccentric billionaire Sir Reginald Hargreeves and turned into a superhero team that he calls "The Umbrella Academy."

*A/N: Netflix don't sue me lmaooo*

I check my phone thinking about how long Liv is taking, and I roll over on the bed to the other side about to get up to go an check on her but she came through the door. I smiled at her my body upside down on the bed now from turning to get up , but I stopped smiling and got up when I saw her puffy red eyes and smeared mascara under her bottom lashes.

I can tell that she tried to wipe it off, even though she got most of it , you could still see a fine black line under her eye. If I didn't know better I would think it was eyeliner, but Liv hates eyeliner and only let's 1 person put it on her which is her mom.

But her mom's not here now is she Spencer? I said to myself almost wanting to smack myself with my stupidity in that thought alone. Focus on what's important Spencer. 

Liv. She's what's important. I turned my body off the side of the bed standing straight up now , I reached out for her but she just wrapped her arms around herself instead, I guess she wanted her own touch rather than my own.


	16. 16

Olivia POV:

I don't even remember using half of these, I thought as I put more and more dishes in the washer. I've never been one to cook , so I always ended up doing the dishes or something else so that I could pitch in. 

Well look at me now, doing the dishes for Spence , my boyfriend who I believe loves me very much. You can never be to sure though, that's what life has taught me. Through all my trials and tribulations, being betrayed and facing rejection multiple times , I don't have high hopes for anyone or anything anymore.

I finally finished putting the liquid washing needed in the washer and closed the top sliding the knob to the pre-wash section , and walking upstairs when I heard the door open. I turned around thinking it was Jordan, but it wasn't I froze seeing her figure in the doorway.

I don't know her name, but what I did know is that she's a teacher from Crenshaw, what am I supposed to tell her? No one knows that Spence broke his arm , except for us and coop. 

Shit!

I turned back towards the dish washer taking a deep breathe , and then I turned back with the biggest fake smile that I could manage to put on my face in the limited amount of time that I had. 

"Hi, I'm Olivia, I don't know your name actually." She raised an eyebrow at me not speaking , I looked at her in confusion , but she just pulled out her phone showing me a text.

"Spencer: Hey can we talk? I made my decision."

What the fuck? Why was he texting her and what decision? I have no time to let my thoughts run wild , before she speaks slowly and lowly coming closer to me. 

Almost like a whisper.

"He's moving back in with his mom, going to Chicago for a few weeks before school starts so that he can be interviewed for his skills. He will fall off the face of the earth a few weeks after and he will go to a boot camp , and beg for Crenshaw to be saved. He will have no memory of staying here, and no you two can't date if you already are. That ends today. In conclusion , he has signed a script and now he has to rehearse. I'll be back to get him tomorrow for a lunching. Don't tell Jordan , if you do it will mess with Crenshaw being saved and Spencer's image in the football league world."

I looked at the ground trying not to show her how much her words actually affected me , but I lost that battle as soon as she said that he signed a contract. Fuck, why does this keep happening to me !

It seems like every time I'm happy something goes down, and takes all of my joy away. Fuck this, I can't even formulate anything to say back to her as she spins on her heel walking out of the door. I watch her back become father and farther away from me, only moving when she's completely out of my sight. 

I walk on out piolet to the door and lock it , not like it's going to change what I just found out , but it doesn't matter. One thing down , and now to tackle Spencer. I walk upstairs slowly, trying to figure out what I'm going to tell him first, which part of the secret because his had many parts and portions to it. 

Taking another deep breathe in , I wiped my face in the bathroom off to the side of my room , and walked in the door twisting the knob quietly. For a few seconds he didn't notice me , but when he did everything in his face changed. 

I swear , you could feel the atmosphere in the room change from playful to tense as soon as he asked me what was wrong. I opened my mouth to speak , but instead of words a sob came out of my mouth instead. 

I put my hand over my mouth, trying not to let anymore sounds out, but I broke when he tried to reach out and hug me. I tucked both of my arms in my side and moved away from him almost in the corner. 

How am I supposed to come across as demanding when I'm crying like a child in the corner?

"Liv, tell me what's going on? I can try to help , but I don't know what to do when you won't tell me anything. I just need something, anything?" He asked and I could see in his eyes that he was being truthful , but something in me didn't know whether to trust him or not.

He did hide this huge contract from you Olivia, you can't just believe he wants to help because he said he does. That's not how life works and you know it.

"You lied to me. I trusted you and you lied Spencer. All I ever asked was that you never lie to me, I thought we were always honest with each other. What the fuck is in Chicago?"

His face went blank, his hands dropping to his side in defeat. Oh so he does know what I'm talking about then? Fucking great!

Jolly good , I thought crossing my arms over my chest now , gaining some type of confidence in my self back.

"Are you going to speak?" I siad clipping my voice so that it doesn't crack.

"Yes"

"Then do it, and do it now or so help me god Spencer." I said standing in front of the bathroom door instead of sitting on the bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hey guys, happy thanksgiving if you celebrate , this was a little freebie !

:)

update: I got my phone so we should be back on our once a week schedule , have a good rest of the week and stay safe 

\- much love , xo Steph

❤


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone , hope you're doing alright! Thank you so much for 8k??? I never thought I would get to this point with any of my books. Your love and support for me continues to keep me going and surprise me. I know shit has hit the fan a few times while I've been writing this book, but I always make it out don't I?
> 
> TW// mention of suicide 
> 
> I recently had a friend of mine commit suicide. It's one of the things I'm dealing with right now , I've been taking a break from writing. I hope you can all understand. I know they would have wanted me to keep writing so I am , just need some time to process.  
> I love you all thank you so much for this never ending journey. Your all my infinite❤️
> 
> -xo, Steph

Spencer POV:

The first thing that ran through my head : Shit how did she find out? And who told her?

"What was the purpose of even telling me you have feelings for me if you knew you were going to leave and be forced to forget them anyway? How could you do this to Jordan, to my mom , me? We all took you in and trusted you with everything we had! We tried to make this house feel like your home away from home. And we did all of that for what? For you to go behind all of our backs and do this stupid shit. WHY aren't you saying anything? Stop looking at me like I'm crazy when YOU made me this way!" her eyes by now were blown impossibly big , I don't know how I was looking at her but I put my head trying to avoid anymore things that we could argue about.

"Liv listen , I don't know why I told you about my feelings okay? I panicked and when I texted her I wasn't in the right headspace. I came across her after the press conference at Crenshaw and it all just sounded so peaceful and stress free. You of all people know how much stress I have to deal with in my regular life, but I don't want that to interfere with my performance on the field. -"

She took a step closer pointing her index finger in front of my face only a few inches from my nose, "Oh for fucks sake , your so full of shit Spencer. How did you manage to make a deal like this thinking only of yourself when doing it, life isn't always going to be peaches and cream. Sometimes you have to fall on your ass, and other times you'll just trip. Either way a fall is a fall, and you might not have others their to pick you up , sometimes all you'll have is yourself. DEAL WITH IT! Nothing is ever going to be fair, nothing in your life has been given to you, your a hard worker why would you salvage that credibility for a few weeks or a month tops of calmness? "

I raised my head back up not knowing what to say to her, but feeling like in this moment I needed some type of connection with her since in the long run I won't have one at all.

"Liv-"

"It's Olivia, to you anyways it is." I blinked rapidly at her , for the first time she put her head down wiping her tears just to raise her eyes back to mine a few moments later.

I could physically see the betrayal in her eyes, the hurt but it was another emotion I couldn't place. That in itself scared me the most, not knowing her like I used too. 

"Olivia, if I could speak ?" I asked softly sitting down no the edge of the bed, my foot aching from standing in the same position all of this time.

"You spoke all that you had too when you texted that woman from Crenshaw. I don't know if I'm dreaming , but I have a gut feeling that I'm not. This is SICK Spencer. I don't even want to look at you right now, but I'm supposed to suppress that just because you want to speak?"

"Liv-Olivia that's not what I'm saying you know I care about you deeply. Everything that I have always done has been for other people and I just wanted to do one thing for myself."

"SPENCER I completely understand that you know I'm the same way, but that's BULLSHIT. When you need alone time you go to the mall or take a walk not verbally sign a contract to drop off the face of the earth for the REST of the summer. That's something you just don't do."

Her angry face making my confused expression turn into a scowl , "Are you telling me what to do with my dream? You know football is the only thing I have-"

"You had ME SPENCER! You've ALWAYS had me. No matter what shit we got into with our exes we would always have each other. I deserved to know! We all did , everyone involved. You should have sat us all down and got our opinions on it! We could have came up with a way to help you. We all love you and it's wasted now."

"Well, you don't have to worry about wasting anymore love on me if that's how you feel."

"You missed the whole purpose of my response. Why would I waste love on you? I could never, I've been nothing but honest with you, which is something I thought we'd have in common. But now that I know we don't there's no need for me to keep explaining myself."

I furrow my eyebrow at her confused on where this conversation was heading, at least a few minutes ago I knew something.

"What does that mean? "

"For us or everyone else?" She asked easily avoiding the question. 

Fuck, I'm so screwed either way I go. I know that she knows now and even if I turn back I don't know if I'll be able to have her trust back. Is her trust worth my dream? The sacrifice of feeding my family 10x over?

At this point , I don't know I just need to clear my head.

"Both, I don't know what to do with either right now."

"Well let me help you out with the first one, were done. Thank you for finally showing me that happily ever after's are bullshit and that all men do is lie. As for the rest of them , I don't know. You decided to do this on your own, you'll figure it out on your own as well. I hope all goes well and that in the end you do what's best for you." 

I could feel my heart stop in my chest , every word that came out of her mouth felt like 12 needles being pushed into my heart all at once. 

"What do I have to do?"

"I don't know , just sit everyone down-"

"No. Olivia , what do I have to do to get you back?"

She looked at me , her eyes going glassy for a second before she masked it stepping around the bed towards my door before softly whispering over her shoulder ,

"Nothing to be done Spencer." And with that she walked out of the room closing the door softly behind herself. 

There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me to follow her , but I won't invade her space more than I already have. She just needs time to think before I talk to her again, everything will be fine. 

Right?

\--------------------------

a/n: Not edited , but happy new years and merry very late Christmas! 

You are loved and cared about , stay safe during these tough times! :) 

-xo, Steph


End file.
